The present disclosure is related to an electric working machine comprising a brushless motor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H3-190684 discloses a rechargeable tool such as a rechargeable drill and a rechargeable driver. This rechargeable tool is configured to detect a rotational position of the rotor of the brushless motor by Hall elements installed in the brushless motor, and to control the brushless motor based on the result of the detection.